The present invention relates generally to coin handling machines and more specifically to an improved coin sorting and counting apparatus.
Numerous types of machines for sorting and counting a mixture of coins by their respective denominations are known in the are. One sorting method includes passing a random mixture of coins through a series of sorting plates, where each sorting plate has a plurality of openings therethrough which are slightly smaller than the diameter of the coin or token to be sorted by the respective plate. The sorting plates are arranged so that the largest coins are retained on the first plate, the next largest coins are retained on the second plate, and so forth. Means are also provided in prior machines for removing the sorted coins from the plates, counting the coins, and depositing them in appropriate receptacles. Examples of such machines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,002 to Fleming et al., entitled "Machine For Counting And Sorting Coins," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,801 to Gomez et al., entitled "Fare Collection System And Components Thereof."
It is desirable in such machines to have as high a sorting rate as possible with a minimum of counting and sorting errors. One problem frequently encountered is jamming caused by debris that is inadvertently deposited into the sorting mechanism. Another problem is the missorting, miscounting or jamming caused by bent or otherwise damaged coins and tokens. Further, some machines are difficult to service when a jam occurs.